


Twin Time

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Object Penetration, PWP, Spanking, Twincest, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, I don't think you were very nice to me before I left.” Bill went on, his voice even and slightly condescending.<br/>“I'm sor-” Tom began to say in rough voice.<br/>“I didn't tell you that you could speak.” Bill cut him off in the same level tone.“Now, we're going to have to do something about your attitude, Tom.” Bill said as the hand at Tom's neck slid down. “I know you're already very sorry, but you know, that's not good enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Time

Tom didn't like being home alone. He could be the worst kind of antisocial, but he couldn't stand an empty house. Since it was he and Bill's house, that technically meant that he hated it when Bill wasn't there. Tom could spend hours with his brother and no one else and have no problem getting along, but when Bill left, he sulked around the house, not doing much, and basically pouting until Bill returned.  
On this particular day, Tom was in an especially bad mood when Bill left to go in for another round of fittings for their upcoming Humanoid City tour. The rest of the band had less complicated outfits and their fitting had been finished long ago, but Bill, who was a perfectionist in the first place, insisted that each thing fit him correctly.  
That morning Bill had eaten breakfast with him, then disappeared to the bathroom to get ready. Tom, irritated, had knocked on the bathroom door, asking to come in. He found Bill leaning into the mirror, applying mascara to his long, dark lashes. “What?” He asked, without looking away.  
“Can't this wait?” Tom asked.  
“What?” Bill repeated, stroking the wand along his eyelashes, hardly blinking, with his full, pink lips slightly parted.  
“The fitting.” Tom clarified.  
“What do you mean?” Bill asked, leaning back slightly, and taking in his appearance.  
“Goddamnit, Bill, can't you just talk to me for a second?” Tom snapped.  
“What?” Bill turned big, dark, doe eyes on Tom.  
“I mean...” Tom's voice softened, immediately melting underneath the gaze of the large, chocolate pools. “We haven't spent much time together lately... that's all.” He shrugged. “But whatever.” He added quickly in a sharp tone. “I don't care.”  
“Tom,” Bill said, “I have to do this. It's for the band. I need to look my best on the stage and I can't do that without proper fitting clothing.”  
“I said I don't care.” Tom repeated, throwing up a hand.  
“Don't be like that.” Bill said in a soft tone.  
Tom leveled a look at Bill that clearly said, “Don't even start.”  
Bill gave a little huff and turned back to the mirror. “You just don't understand because you're not the singer.”  
“Oh yeah,” Tom said sarcastically, “The singers have to be the center of attention. No, Bill, you have to be the center of attention.” With that, Tom turned and marched away from the bathroom.  
“Tom!” Bill called after him. “That's not fair!”  
Tom didn't answer. He just went to his room and pulled out his guitar. Bill didn't try to talk to him after that. He left without giving Tom a goodbye kiss.  
Tom knew that he shouldn't have taken his annoyance out on Bill, but he really just wanted alone time with Bill. They hadn't been able to have much lately, and Tom was feeling the need for a little attention from the person he knew could give it to him the best. And now that person was walking out the door, peeved at him.  
Tom moped about, watching the television, the PlayStation, and his Gibson but his mind was on Bill. Although he had been irritated at Bill earlier, he could not help but think about how delicious he had looked when he had risen from bed that morning, wandering sleepily into the kitchen. He had lifted a hand to his mussed hair, trying to fix it and his shirt had slid up, revealing the pale, flat stomach. His pants, which were always a tad too big on him had hung precariously below his hips, the wonderful V down to his cock in plain view. Tom had stopped eating breakfast to watch the little tease, his lips parted as he watched Bill begin to stretch, his shirt lifting even higher until Tom could see the dip between his ribs. Bill was so undeniably sexy when he woke up because he was so vulnerable, his senses not fully aware. Tom had often attacked him in those moments, and Bill had ended up splayed across the kitchen table more than once.  
Thinking about those times, Tom found himself in an uncomfortable condition. Stretching out on the couch, Tom had slipped a hand beneath his sweatpants, hoping to find some relief. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about the last time he had forced Bill over the kitchen table, face down that time. With his hand pressed hard against Bill's back, he had ripped the flimsy pajama pants down and given it to Bill like an animal in heat.  
Despite his vivid recollection of that day, Tom found the pleasure out of reach. Frustrated Tom ripped his hand from his still yearning cock and left the room to find something to do that didn't make him think about Bill and sex.  
At last, Tom found himself in what they jokingly called “the playroom.” Despite the sexual innuendo, the room contained games such as fooz ball, air hockey, and table tennis. Although all of the these games required two people, Tom shoved the puck around on the fooz ball table, scoring several points on himself before giving up. He grabbed on of the paddles from the bag on the end of the table and began to knock the ping pong ball around, ricocheting it off the walls.  
He checked the clock several times, noting how long Bill had been gone, wondering when he would be back so they could just make up and then have the session of carnal fulfillment that Tom was longing for.  
Tom was so engrossed in playing against himself that he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't hear the footsteps that padded down the hallway until they stood in the doorway of the playroom either. He didn't feel the eyes on him until Bill was just two feet away from him. When he turned, Bill's slim, but strong hand grasped the back of his neck, pushing him back around. Tom gasped as Bill pushed him down over the table, catching him off balance. His cheek pressed against the cool surface of the table and Bill's hand was still squeezing the back of his neck. Suddenly, his heart was thundering, his cock alive beneath his baggy pants. It rose up against the material, chafing at the edge of the table.  
Bill had to have felt the sexual yearning that Tom had been dealing with all day. Tom wasn't sure he believed in twin telepathy, but he definitely knew that Bill could sense things he was feeling even if he never said a word.  
Bill leaned over him, his warm breath rushing over Tom's ear. “I think we have a conversation to finish.” He whispered, his voice low.  
A nervous flutter went straight through Tom's stomach. He knew where this was going, and he wasn't sure whether to dread it or to be aroused by it.  
“Now, I don't think you were very nice to me before I left.” Bill went on, his voice even and slightly condescending.  
“I'm sor-” Tom began to say in rough voice.  
“I didn't tell you that you could speak.” Bill cut him off in the same level tone.  
Tom swallowed hard, his mouth and lips suddenly very dry. He stared hard at the wall, practically feeling his heart pounding through his chest and against the tennis table.  
“Now, we're going to have to do something about your attitude, Tom.” Bill said as the hand at Tom's neck slid down. His fingers traced the line of Tom's spine until he reached the edge of his shirt. He began to push it up slowly, saying, “I know you're already very sorry, but you know, that's not good enough.”  
“Bill-” Tom whimpered, unable to hold back the pleading tone in his voice. He jumped when he felt Bill's hand smack against his ass. It didn't sting very badly since he was still wearing his sweatpants, but it was reminder not to speak... and a promise of what was to come.  
The hand that had just struck him stroked slowly over Tom's hip. “I think these have to come down.” He said, a fake regretful tone in his voice. Tom pressed his lips together, forcing himself not speak. He wanted to say so many things to Bill right now, but he couldn't. When Bill was in charge, it was unwise to push it any other way.  
Bill slid his fingers under the edge of Tom's sweatpants, scraping his acrylics along the flesh in the process. Tom felt a shiver slide over his body at the sensation. A second later Bill yanked the pants down, leaving them down around his knees and Tom's ass bare. Tom could almost feel the pleasure emitting from Bill when he found Tom with no underwear.  
“Sehr gut.” He praised softly, brushing his fingers over the curve of one buttock.  
The muscles in Tom's stomach clenched hard and he could practically feel the cum leaking from the head of hard, aching cock.  
“Now...” Bill said slowly, leaning away from him. Tom watched him intently as he rounded the table. He casually dragged his fingers along the table until he came to the paddle that Tom had been using to play with earlier. He lifted it and placed the flat of it against his other palm, while watching Tom with narrowed eyes.  
Tom felt a groan welling up on his lips. When he had snapped at Bill this morning, he had been thinking only of his unsatisfied libido, not the fact that it might earn him a spanking when Bill decided to sate that desire in his own fashion.  
Bill clicked his tongue softly, “Please don't give me a reason to give you more.”  
“But I-” Tom began to speak but quickly cut himself off when Bill raised his pierced brow.  
“Oh, Tom,” Bill said, shaking his head as he came around the other side of the table, “First having an attitude... then making faces... not doing as your told...” He gestured with the paddle, using the other hand to count off Tom's transgressions. “You're not helping yourself.”  
Tom bit his lip. He wanted so badly to protest, but he knew that it would only rack up more punishment. He hated it when Bill put the proverbial gag in his mouth. It made it impossible to argue or even bargain.  
Bill came up behind him again and this time Tom could feel his erection pressing through his jeans against Tom's ass. His voice low and sexy in his ear once more, “I think I'm going to have to punish you, Tom. Hard.” The last word came out in harsh, low syllable, sending a spike of twisted desire into Tom's stomach, going straight down to cock. Tom sucked his lower lip into his mouth, holding back a moan, a plea.  
Bill leaned away from him, placing one hand on Tom's back.  
Tom squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. It seemed so fucking childish to be frightened of punishment, and a certain part of him was dreading what was about to come. But the other part of him, the part that had been yearning all week for Bill's attention, was willingly bending over this table, insanely turned on by the threat of the paddle in Bill's hand.  
Bill pressed closer to him, pressing his forearm against Tom's back and wedging one knee in front of Tom's legs. His thigh pressed against Tom's testicles and the base of his cock, and Tom bit at his lip, fighting the urge to hump desperately at the closest thing that was contact to Bill.  
Tom's body writhed against the table when Bill struck him suddenly, but Bill held him down, his sharp elbow digging into Tom's back.  
“Bill,” Tom cried, not caring about the fact that Bill had told him not to say anything.  
Bill didn't reply or give any indication that he had heard Tom. Instead, he spanked him again, harder this time. Tom whimpered as the pain burned into flesh. Bill's lanky figure fooled many people into thinking that he wasn't very strong, but the force with which he swung the paddle proved them all wrong.  
Crack! The paddle connected with his naked flesh again and Tom felt his eyes sting. It hurt so badly, but he couldn't do anything to express it, to purge the pain from his body.  
“Shit, Bill, please...” He moaned, hardly caring if he sounded weak and helpless. He just wanted Bill. He didn't care who topped. He just wanted. And Bill was pushing him to his limit.  
Bill paused, gazing down at the beautiful sight of his brother's taut buttocks, red and inflamed from the paddle. His own erection was throbbing, pressed hard against Tom's hip.  
“Bill?” Tom whispered, hoping that the pause meant this was close to being over. He pressed his hips down and forward, rubbing his cock against Bill's leg, hoping to entice him. He bit back another cry when Bill spanked him again, destroying his hopes of a quick, short punishment.  
He quieted as Tom heard Bill groan softly in pleasure, his erection stabbing hard into Tom's hip. He drew in sharp breaths through his nostrils, glancing quickly over his shoulder to catch sight of Bill's face. The color was high on his cheeks, his dark brows knit together as his teeth scraped over his lower lip. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them and looked down at Tom with searing eyes. Tom shuddered, unable to look away from those deep, dark, enthralling eyes.  
In the next moment he felt the paddle touching him and he flinched, expecting another lashing. Instead, he felt the hard, bumped surface slide over one buttock before the edge pressed into his cleft.  
“Bill...?” He whispered.  
Bill didn't reply. He looked away, releasing Tom from stare down. Tom bent his head down, leaning it against the cool surface of the table, as Bill stroked him with the edge of the paddle. He drew in quavering breaths until the paddle lifted. Expecting the spankings to begin again, he braced himself but again Bill proved him wrong. His body tensed as this time the handle of the paddle touched him.  
“Bill, what....?” He began but he words failed him.  
His body suddenly arched from the table as Bill forced the handle into him, stretching his unprepared entrance. His cries dwindled into whimpers as Bill slowly ground the smooth wooden handle inside him. His body quivered and clenched, and he pressed his fist against his mouth, holding back pathetic groans. Although everything inside him was screaming in surprise at the turn Bill had suddenly taken, he knew had to be quiet and lie still. If he ever wanted off this table, he had to please Bill and wiggle his way back into his good graces.  
Bill's fingers stroked his back, the long nails scraping ever so slightly. “There now.” He murmured. “I knew you can be good.”  
Tom almost lost all control of himself and he bit down on his hand this time. He wished he could tell Bill that he was going to be good, very good, from now on. He wished that he could plead with Bill to put down his torture instrument and give him the reward that usually followed the punishment.  
Bill twisted the handle inside him, dragging it straight over his prostate.  
“Fuck, Bill!” Tom shouted, his body arching sharply against the table. His cock leapt against Bill's warm, firm thigh, but with Bill's sharp elbow digging in between his shoulder blades, he couldn't do anything. “Please,” He panted at last, falling limp against the table. “Please, Bill, I can't...”  
“I say what you can and can't do.” Bill murmured, swirling the handle once more and tearing another ragged gasp from Tom's throat. His groin clenched in a delicious spasm and Tom felt like his body was one entire, aching, throbbing nerve ending. He dropped his forehead against the hard surface of the table, weak with pain and pleasure – the desire to have Bill, for Bill to have him.  
“Please...” He tried once more in a thin whisper. “I'm sorry, Bill, okay... just, please...”  
Bill's hand patted his back slowly. “I know, I know.” Bill soothed, his angel lips bending down to kiss Tom's naked back where he had pushed his shirt up. Tom shivered beneath the touch, his body tightening about the wooden handle.  
“Want you...” He groaned at last, “I want you so bad, Bill, please.” His voice rose in a whine, on the tone of desperation. He couldn't care that he sounded weak and pathetic. He just wanted Bill and he wanted him the strongest, deepest way they could manage.  
“No more bad behavior?” Bill questioned, but Tom could hear the eagerness in his voice. He wanted Tom too, as much as Tom wanted it.  
Tom shook his head quickly. “No, I promise.”  
“Okay.” Bill said and pulled the paddle back, extracting the handle from Tom's ass. Tom gave a groan, lapsing against the table when the paddle was gone.  
Bill left his side for a moment to find the lube he kept in his bag. He retrieved it from where he had left the bag by the playroom door and returned. Tom caught a glance of his aroused expression - the color high on his cheeks, glossed lips parted, shadowed eyes hazy.  
Tom swallowed hard as Bill tore his pants away from his aching cock, leaving them both naked from waist to knees. He opened the lube and Tom panted, “Go right in, Bill, please, I want it.”  
Bill hesitated for a moment, before giving Tom two lube covered fingers.  
“Bill!” Tom cried, but Bill pumped them in only a few times before he pulled back to cover himself in generous amounts of lube. His slim hands grabbed on to Tom's hips and Tom felt his hot cockhead rest against him. He quavered, grabbing onto the table as Bill eased his hips forward, sinking into the tight, heated embrace.  
“Oh...” Bill whispered, half in a groan, the high tenor of his voice quavering as he became seated inside Tom.  
Tom released a strangled moan as Bill stretched him to his farthest point. “Bill, oh, Bill...” He couldn't say anything else before Bill was moving, his hips moving fluidly in a way that Tom thought should probably be illegal in most parts of the world. He pressed his forehead against the table, rigid, locked joints alone keeping him standing.  
“Oh, baby,” Bill groaned and the endearment sent another kind of shiver running down Tom's spine. One of Bill's hands slid up Tom's stomach, his hot palm clasping over Tom's pectoral as he ground harder against Tom. His throbbing cock pushed back every bit of Tom's resistance until he was aching and open and Bill tip could tunnel straight to his prostate.  
“Bill... its... its s'good..” Tom slurred. He was sweating already with pleasure and exertion and it felt so good after wanting this from Bill for so long. He hadn't even realized until now that he had been yearning for Bill to be in him, taking over him, possessing him – and not the other way around.  
“Gonna make it good.” Bill promised in his ear, his hips rocking steadily, meeting Tom's ass again and again with a smack. Tom wanted to move back against Bill, thrust and grind, but he felt weak and helpless, a prisoner to Bill's unerring seduction. “Baby, baby, Tomi...” Bill was murmuring on, his hand stroking over Tom's side, over his hip and ass, a fluttering sensation that made Tom's insides turn to liquid.  
“Yes, yes...” He groaned in return, sure he was drooling against the table by now.  
Bill's hand stayed at his ass, his fingers gripping one cheek as his pace picked up. He spread him apart as he straightened, driving into Tom at a steeper angel. Tom's head snapped off the table as Bill began to hit his prostate, bearing down on the sensitive bud of flesh without mercy. Tom felt his toes curling, but he didn't want to come yet – he didn't want this to be over. He tried to lift himself up off the table, grinding out, “Bill... want this to... to last...”  
Bill's hips slowed and Tom could hear him panting. His hips came to a halt and he pulled out suddenly. “Come here.” His voice was raspy and the tone sent Tom's stomach surging with a wave of desire. Bill pulled him around and urged him up on to the table. Tom eased himself up onto it, hoping that it would be stable enough to withstand his weight and the force of Bill's thrust. Bill ripped Tom's sweatpants all the way off and flung them halfway across the room in his desire. He pushed Tom's legs up, grabbing him by the calves as he plunged back into him. Tom arched across the smooth surface of the table, his hips rising up in response to the thrust. His ass clenched down on Bill's cock, drawing a ragged cry from his brother's lips. Bill's head tilted back, showing a long, flushed neck, taut with tendons. Tom flailed out to touch him because he was so beautiful but he couldn't make his hands worked, couldn't control any part of his body really.  
“Yes... oh, Bill...” The words tumbled from his lips, incoherent, but full of desire.  
“Yes, gonna give it to you so good.” Bill returned in a breathless tone, his eyes turning down to Tom's, half-lidded, surrounded by fringes of thick, black lashes.  
“God...” Tom groaned, his head falling back to the table with a thunk.  
Bill hips shifted into circles and rolls, performing figure eights that Tom didn't think were possible. His eyes were beginning to roll back in his head and he could barely see Bill through a haze of desire and longing.  
Bill pulled Tom closer until his butt was almost hanging off the edge of the table as Bill came into him. He was dragging over Tom's prostate again, loving strokes this times that made Tom's stomach flutter in anticipation. He hooked his heels over Bill's shoulders, holding on as Bill leaned over him, his hips working. Bill's cheeks glowed and there was a sheen of perspiration on his chest and face. Strands of hair had come loose from his pompadour and fell over his dark brows and eyes.  
“God... you're so... soooo beautiful...” Tom mumbled, unable to recall the moment he had told himself to speak the words. Bill's eyes, however, flashed in response and his brow furrowed as his hips sped up once more. “Ah!” Tom cried, grasping at the table for support as Bill thrust into him faster. He hammered at Tom's prostate and this time, Tom didn't tell him to slow down. He accepted the quick pulses of Bill's hips, writhing at the pleasure that welled up inside him. He reached down, grasping at his throbbing cock. He could barely work his hand over the swelling flesh, but he managed a few jerking tugs that ushered him all the way to climax. He arched sharply against the table, half his body lifting up against Bill as the pleasure burst inside him. He cried out, hoarsely, moaning and panting and Bill's name rose to his lips on instinct. He spilled himself out onto his stomach, the feel of hot, wet cum igniting over his flesh.  
Bill rasped out a cry about Tom, his hips jerking faster and faster as he worked himself towards climax. Tom clenched his body down upon, squeezing Bill's aching cock in a tight embrace. The breath flew from Bill's lungs and his eyes slammed shut. He fell forward against Tom's legs, shuddering as he came inside him. He whispered Tom's name several times and the sound of it sent goosebumps over Tom's arms and legs.  
At last, Bill's shudders diminished and he lapsed even lower against Tom. “Oh... God...” He whispered, his eyes opening slowly. Tom could do nothing was smile dumbly up at him.  
“I... fucking love you.” Bill managed at last, pulling out of him slowly. Tom let out a hissing breath as Bill disconnected them. He lowered his legs and planted his feet on the floor, leaning heavily against the table. As soon as he was stable, he got an armful of Bill, whose endless extremities were suddenly wrapped around him. Tom pressed his face into Bill's shoulder, breathing in the beautiful scent. It felt good to just be holding Bill after such a hectic week. With the distance between them destroyed, Tom felt satisfied and happy.  
“Don't wanna let go.” Bill murmured against his hair.  
“Me neither.” Tom replied. He lifted his head to look into Bill's eyes, those adoring eyes. They were soft and brown, sparkling and bright.  
“Let's not.” He said with a smile. “I cleared the schedule tomorrow.”  
“What?” Tom asked, shocked.  
Bill nodded. “I said, I need some twin time so...” He shrugged a slim shoulder. “Tomorrow is all ours...” His eyes narrowed, devilishly, “And what's left of today.”  
“That includes tonight.” Tom returned, a smile of his own mirroring Bill's. “That means I have all the time in world to have my way with you.”  
Bill's eyes rounded slightly and he bit his lower lip. He glanced over at the tennis table. “Does that mean...?” He voice drifted off.  
“Payback.” Tom finished. “Oh, yeah,” He licked at his lip ring, his eyes glinting. Bill squealed, but when Tom chased after him, he went down easily. Tom lost himself after that and he couldn't have cared if there was another person in the world. He was with his brother, his twin, his other half, and that was what mattered. Nothing could separate them, and Tom sure as hell wasn't letting go.


End file.
